The Only Hope For Me Is You
by anotherMCRcrazedfan
Summary: Frank has had a hard life, but things are changing for him, because the love of his life is there to save him from the world. Ferard
1. Scream

_Frank POV_

_Dear Ella,_

Why doesn't he ever notice me? Does he not care? Does he not want to be made fun of hanging around with a guy like me? I bet he doesn't even know I exist. Because I am invisible. But I stand out so much.

Why? I keep asking you. Why?

I do things to try and get him to look my way but he never does.

It's just me.

I am invisible.

I am nothing.

xofrank

I put Ella back under my bed and went into the kitchen. As I grabbed a soda out of the fridge, I swear I could hear yelling...and skin on skin contact. What was going on? Please don't tell me that my father had gone out and gotten wasted again. He always does this, goes and gets drunk off his face, coming home at different hours of the night, beating the shit out of my poor mother, and then taking the rest out on me. The memories of last night came back to me.

_Flashback___

"Where is that homo?" I could hear my dad screaming at my mom. When she didn't give him an answer I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and my mom screaming at me to run. Run as far away from here as I possibly could. But I couldn't. I couldn't leave her here with him. I wouldn't. No matter what he did to me I promised myself that I would never run if mom didn't come with me.

I tried running into the bathroom but he caught me and threw me onto the floor. Not again I thought to myself as he started to beat me. He picked me up by my hair and dragged me into my room and forced me down on the bed. He ripped my pants off of me, leaving me exposed to this evil man. He just grinned that drunken' smirk at me and took off his own pants.

I could hear my mom yelling, running up the stairs in order to protect me. She always tried to protect me but she never could. He went to the door and locked it shut before she could get to it.

He came back over and climbed on top of me. I couldn't believe that he was fucking hard! How can anyone be turned on by this? The thoughts immediately were pushed into the back of my mind as he forced his way into me.

"Fuck!" I yelled in pure pain. He let out a moan of pleasure as he buried himself deep inside of me. He pulled out roughly and slammed back into me, him moaning and me screaming for him to stop, but he never did.

I could hear my mom beating on the door and calling out my name, trying to comfort me, but it wasn't working. He had never been this rough before. I mean yes he was rough but oh my god. It felt as if I was going to tear in half at any second.

He continued to slam into me until he came deep inside of me, letting out a moan of pure pleasure as he did so. God it fucking stung. Tears were now pouring down my face. It hurt so bad! Why did he have to do this? Why couldn't he just leave me and mom the fuck alone and find some whore who will do whatever he pleased?

He pulled himself out of me, earning a slap on the face as I yelped in pain again.

"You're a much better fuck than you mom ever was," he spat at me. He pulled his pants back up and walked over to the door and unlocking it. He looked down at my mother and just shook his head as he walked away.

"M-m-mom," I whispered in pain and she came rushing over to me.

"Frankie! Oh Frankie! I am so sorry! So sorry! I never meant to put you through any of this. I am so sorry," she kept saying over and over again as she held me in her arms.

_End Flashback_

I heard the door to their bedroom open and he came out in full on rage. He looked over at me staring at him and just walked passed and out the door. I soon heard the roar of his car as he sped off down the road.

I ran into my mom's room to find her sitting on the edge of the bed crying. She looked up at me and patted the bed next to her, urging me to sit down, so I did.

"Frankie, I am so sorry for what he has done to you. I have tried so many times to stop him, but he is just too strong for me," she broke down again.

"It's OK, mom. It's OK." I wrapped my arms around her.

"No Frankie! It's not. You shouldn't have to put up with it. You're not the reason he's doing this! Don't you ever think that, OK?" She looked at me with the most loving and serious eyes anyone could have.

"OK," I shook my head and hugged her tight.


	2. Don't Want You Back

_Frank POV_

* 3 days later*

It was now Friday so that means the weekend. Most people would be excited about it but not for me. The weekend meant more torture than usual. But this weekend I was hopeful. My father hadn't come home yet and my mother didn't tell me what went on that night. I just pray to god that he won't come home.

The bell rang and it was now the last period of the day. So far, I had gone through the day unnoticed and untouched and I just hoped that it stayed that way. But with my luck, no. I was closing my locker and I happened to turn around and bump into _him_. The love of my life. The one and only person who I wanted to be noticed by. He was so sweet and nothing like the other guys here at school. He didn't bully, he didn't pick on the little people, but he did look past people who didn't matter to him. I was one of those people.

"Oops..." I said, leaning down to pick up my books from when I had hit _him._ I went to reach for my science book when _he_ handed it to me. I swear that my heart was going to come up and out of my throat it was beating so fast.

"Here," _he_ said. "Sorry about bumping into you."

"It's no problem," I said taking my book from _him_. Oh he was so sweet. I just wonder if he knows my name. What am I thinking? Nobody knows my name, so why should he?

"Hey, aren't you that Frankie kid?" He asked. Oh my God! He freaking knows my name!

"Y-yea..." I couldn't believe that we were carrying on a conversation. It was my dream come true. OK, now I just sound like a teenage girl.

"Anyway, sorry again. Gotta get to class." He walked off.

"Wow..." I said to myself. I just stood there until I heard the bell ring. Shit! Late again.

***

I had made it through the day alive. Thank the fucking God! I was on my way home and I still couldn't believe that he actually talked to me! He even knew my name! I am such a girl. I turned onto my street and stopped dead in my tracks. My father's car was in the drive...

I slowly approached the house, trying to listen for noises coming from inside, but I couldn't hear anything. I walked through the back gate and shut it quietly. I walked around to the back of the house and opened up the door, slowly inching my way inside this hell hole. I turned into the kitchen and was almost plowed over, again, by my father. Fuck…

"Watch it, homo!" He hissed, making his way past me. I noticed that he had a suitcase and it was bulging with...clothes? Was he leaving? Was he finally leaving us?

I quickly ran upstairs and locked myself in my room, just in case. I sat all of my stuff down and I put in a CD, Black Flag. I made it loud enough for me and only me, no one else could hear it. It just started on the second song when I heard a car roar to life. I looked out of my window and saw my dad pull out of the driveway and speed off down the road.

"Yes!" I shouted. He was gone! I made my way down the hall towards my mom's room. I knocked on the door and she said for me to come in. I sat down beside her and I could tell she had been crying.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"He's gone. For good." That's all I needed to hear from her.


	3. Get It Up

_Frank POV_

_"Mmmm...Gee. That feels good." I was laid down, with him on top of me. He was nipping and kissing at my neck, which is my weak spot. I was playing with his hair, pulling gently whenever he bit down a little harder. It didn't hurt or anything, it just felt so damn good._

He started playing with my belt buckle, slowly undoing it. He pulled it out of the loops and tossed it onto the floor. He then, undid my button and pulled down the zipper. He looked up at me, silently asking if it was OK to continue. I shook my head and he smiled at me. He began pulling my pants down, leaving my boxers on. I lifted up my hips to make it easier to get them off. Once they were, he came back up to face me and started kissing me. Oh, he tasted so good.

I felt him playing with my boxers, and he slid his fingers down past the waistband. He was rubbing the skin along my hips, and getting closer to that one spot I wanted him to touch so badly. He got closer, and closer, and I gasped when I felt his cold hand wrap around my length. He started pumping me, oh so slowly. I was letting moans escape past my lips, being lost in the cavern of his mouth.

He stopped kissing me and made his way down to my boxers, taking them off. I had a feeling I know where he is going with this, and God how I wanted him to. Gee looked back up at me, again, silently asking if it was OK to continue, and again, I nodded.

He smiled and took me in his mouth, gently sucking and......

My eyes shot open. Fuck! It was just getting good too! I reached over and shut my alarm clock off. Damn thing, I forgot to shut it off. I looked at my doorway and there, stood my mother. She had her hand over her mouth and was trying not to laugh. I looked down and realized I had a major problem. I grabbed a pillow to cover myself. My cheeks were probably beat red from embarrassment. She came over and sat down on my bed, just not to close.

"Have a nice dream, Frankie?" I didn't answer her.

"Frankie. Don't be embarrassed. It's perfectly fine." I nodded and looked up at her. She was still grinning and trying not to laugh. I grabbed a different pillow and threw it at her. She threw it back.

"Now, tell me who this 'Gee' is." Fuck, she heard that?

"He's just some guy." I mumbled.

"He must be one hell of a guy if you're having dreams about him."

"Yea, he is. He just doesn't like me the way I like him. I doubt he even likes me..."

"Well, have you asked him?"

"No. I don't even talk to him. The only time I ever have was yesterday, when I ran into him."

"Hm... Well, when you're decent, come down stairs. I made breakfast," she told me. She got up and left, leaving me to 'get decent'.

After my problem went away, I change into some skinny jeans and a Black Flag shirt. I walked downstairs to find my mom sat at the table eating pancakes. She hasn't made pancakes let alone breakfast in forever. It smelled so good.

I went over and grabbed a plate from the drainer and also a fork. I grabbed a few pancakes and a piece of veggie bacon. I was a vegetarian and so was my mom. I walked over to the table and sat down. She looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back. I could tell what she was thinking.

"I take it you're decent?" Huh...

"Yes mother," I said in a really girly voice. I put butter on my pancakes and then a lot of syrup. I have a major sweet tooth. I started to poke my pancakes. I don't know why. It's just a habit.

"Frankie? Why are you killing your pancakes?" My mother laughed at me.

"I'm not killing them! I'm forking them!" I laughed out loud and she just gave me an odd look. I just smiled with all teeth at her. She shook her head.

"Well, stop your, 'forking' and start your eating. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me later on today, just for fun." Wow. We had never gone out 'just for fun'. It was always something that my "father" needed or wanted, never for us.

"Yea, that sounds good."

After we had stuffed ourselves completely and had washed the dishes and cleaned up our mess, we had started to plan out our day. We had decided to go see a movie, go shopping for nothing in particular, eat somewhere, and just plain hang out. It is going to be a fun day.

***

"Frankie? Are you ready yet?" My mom yelled from downstairs. That's the second time she has asked me that in like, ten minutes.

"Yes, just a sec!" I finished up my eyeliner and grabbed my jacket and slipped it on. I walked downstairs to see my mom standing at the door, tapping her foot.

"Jesus Frank. You take as long as a teenage girl!" She shut the door behind us as we walked out.

"Well, I am a teenage girl!" I smiled with all teeth at her again.

"You are such a smart ass." She mumbled but I could still hear her. I just smiled again.

We got into the car and I put in a CD that I had brought. She started it up and pulled out of the driveway.

***

Once we had eaten and saw the movie, we went to go look around. My mom had bought herself a new purse and I got a new pair of Converse! Yay me! Anyway, we were walking out of the store and I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going, so I ran into somebody. Fuck...

"I am so sorry!" I was picking up stuff that had been dropped and he was doing the same.

"It's no big deal." That voice... I'd recognize it anywhere... I looked up and was staring into the eyes of....


	4. Oh, Love

Frank POV

I looked up was staring into the eyes of Gerard. Oh, those beautiful hazel eyes. How they shined in the mall lighting. His hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks. Oh, and that smell. He smelled of cigarettes and coffee. What a beautiful combination.

"Ha, we really need to stop meeting like this huh?" he laughed. I handed him the things that I had picked up that were his and we both stood up.

"Ha, yea," I tried not to sound too nervous but it probably wasn't working.

"Frankie?" I heard my mom say beside me. "Who is your friend?" She was smiling at Gerard.

"I'm Gerard." He extended a hand to shake and my mother did. He was so polite.

"Oh," she said in that knowing voice of who I was talking about this morning even though I didn't say his whole name, just Gee. "I'm Frank's mom, Linda." she smiled again at him and then looked at me. I knew what she was thinking and she gave me an approving look. I told her with my eyes not to say anything else. She just smiled at me.

"Well, I'll leave you boys to talk. I'll be in Pennies if you need me. It was nice meeting you Gerard." She smiled at the both of us.

"You too," Gerard said to her.

"Your mom's nice," he smiled at me.

"Yea, she's pretty cool," I told him honestly. He smiled at me again. We stood there for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. I was looking at the fountain when I noticed that he was staring at me. Was there something on my face? Did I have something in my teeth? Or was he just looking at me because he wanted to?

"So...do you want to go get some coffee or something?" he said, breaking the silence.

"I don't' have any money on me," I said. Mom had it all.

"Don't worry about it. Come on." He nodded his head in the direction of the Starbucks. He started walking and I followed him, sneaking glances at his ass every now and then.

We walked in and went to the counter where this old, creepy looking dude was standing. I noticed him looking at me and Gerard. Gerard cleared his throat, getting the dude's attention away from our crotches. He just smirked at the two of us.

"I'd like a regular latte and Conner? What would you like?" I gave him a weird look, because I know he knows my name.

"Uh, same." I answered. The dude smirked at us again and Gerard told me to find some seats so I did. A few minutes later, Gerard came with our drinks and sat down opposite of me. He handed me my drink.

"Why did you call me Connor?" I asked him, taking a sip of the piping hot liquid.

"So that creepy ass guy wouldn't know your name. I don't think it would be right him going home and jerking off to you. Did you see how he was looking and smiling at you?" He took a sip of his drink.

"He was looking and smiling at you too! I saw where his eyes went, and they weren't just on mine either." I laughed and he laughed too. He looked back over at the counter and looked away quickly. I gave him another weird look.

"He's looking at us again..." he mumbled. "Let's go." I nodded and we both got up and quickly walked out of the Starbucks, turning a corner into some random shop. I looked around, checking out all the neat things they have in here. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Gerard looking at me again. Yes I know what just happened with that one dude, but this is Gerard we are talking about here, not some creepy old dude who works at the mall just to get a peek.

I turned my head to face him and he quickly looked at the floor. I smiled, knowing what he was looking at.

"Thanks for, you know, the coffee. I haven't had any in a while." I laughed and he smirked at me. Oh why did he have to do that? I could feel myself getting hard. This is not what I need right now! I tried to think of something else but it wasn't helping any. That smirk and the way he was looking at me was too much. I regrettably needed to get away, and go home or something. If he keeps looking at me then I will defiantly not be able to hide me problem from anybody.

"Um, I better go and find my mom." I said, and he nodded at me. I smiled and turned to walk away.

"Hey," he stopped me. "I'd...uh...do you want to hang out again?" I couldn't believe he was asking me that.

"I'd like that." I tried to sound calm but it probably wasn't working.

"Here," He took out a pen and grabbed my hand. He grabbed my hand... wow. He started writing down something and then smirked at me again. Damn it! He turned and walked out of the store, putting his hands in his back pockets. I smiled and then literally ran into JC Pennies, looking for my mom. I nearly plowed her over but she stopped me.

"Frankie? What's going on?" She had a worried look on her face.

"I...I think he likes me mom..." She gave me a giant smile and hugged me.

"That's wonderful honey! He seems like a nice boy, perfect for my Frankie." She was still smiling and she glanced down and looked at the cup I was still clutching.

"Where did you get the coffee Hun?" she asked.

"Oh! Gerard bought it for me." I said in 'a matter of fact' voice. Her smile just got bigger.

I looked down at my hands and realized I had forgotten that he had written something on them. I brought it up so I could read it clearly.

It was a number...

A phone number...

Gerard's phone number...


	5. Dirty Little Secret

Frank POV

We were now at home and I was half tempted to call Gerard, but would that be weird? Rushing into it this early? Maybe I'll call him after supper. Yea, after supper would be better. I was in a real weird mood today. Possibly because Gerard might like me the way I like him. Probably. Anyway, I was actually cleaning my black hole. I can see the floor! That is so amazing. Oh! And I found my guitar pick. I hadn't seen it in forever and I wasn't able to play Pansy but now I can! I wasn't really able to play her with my father around but now that he's gone I can. Yes!

"Frankie? What do you want for supper?" my mom called from downstairs. I looked at the clock and it read 6:00. Jesus time flies.

"Um...spaghetti!" I yelled. I heard her laugh.

"OK! I'll call you when it's ready."

"That was really good mom." I told her as we were cleaning up the kitchen.

"Thanks Hun," she smiled at me. I love my mom's cooking.

"Hey, um...is it OK if I ...uh...call Gerard?" I knew she would let me I just like to ask.

"Well, of course. You know you don't have to ask." See?

"Thank you." I kissed her cheek, grabbed the phone and ran upstairs. I threw open my door, almost tripping on Pansy on the way to my bed, and dialed his number.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello?" I heard that beautiful voice answer.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, you?" I was trying to be calm.

"Nothing really." Silence. "Hey, a friend of mine is throwing a party tonight. Wanna go?" What? Did he just ask me out? Not like that of course, but still.

"Um...yea. What time?"

"Uh, it doesn't really have a starting time, so, I'll pick you up around 8?"

"Yea" I gave him my address and said our goodbye's. I couldn't believe it! I was going to a party with my one and only love, Gerard Way. I ran downstairs, and into the living room and sat down next to my mom.

"Mom? Guess what?" I said, trying to keep the smile off of my face.

"What? Are you going to a party with him and he's going to be picking you up at 8?" ...what the fuck? I just looked at her. She smiled at me.

"OK, I forgot that you were on the phone and I picked it up. I heard 'do you want to go to a party' or something like that and 'I'll pick you up at 8' so yea." I just kept looking at her for a few minutes.

"Fine..." I got up and walked back upstairs. I could hear her laughing like crazy downstairs. I smiled and went digging through my closet, trying to find something to wear.

I dug and dug and dug until I finally found what I was looking for; my favorite pair of skinny jeans and an Iron Maiden shirt. I walked into the bathroom and stripped, turned the shower on, and hopped in. I washed myself and turned off the shower. I hopped out and got dressed in a hurry. I did everything I needed to do and went back into my room to do my make-up. I looked in the mirror at myself, deciding that I wasn't getting any better so I quit trying. I lay down on my bed. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, my mom was calling me from downstairs.

"Frank! Gerard is here!" I shot up out of bed, checked myself in the mirror then went downstairs. I grabbed my jacket off of the couch and walked over to the door.

"Hey. Are you ready to go?" he asked me. Fuck, I'm always ready to go with you...

"Yea," I kissed my mom on the cheek and fallowed him out the door.

"You boy's have fun!" she yelled to us. I turned around and glared at her and she just laughed.

We got into his car and he pulled out of the driveway. It was a little awkward, riding in his car, but I was OK with it, and I guess he was too. He turned a couple of times and then pulled up to this giant house, cars parked everywhere. I could hear the music from the house inside the car. I could see people moving around inside and people running around outside, climbing on trees, on cars, on each other. What did I get myself into?


	6. Pumpin' Up the Party

Frank POV

"It's not as bad as it looks." Gerard laughed. I guess he saw the expression on my face.

"Come on." He got out of the car and I followed suit. I was walking so close to him I could just touch him but I didn't. I didn't want to ruin any find of friendship that we might have together.

We walked into the house and I got some strange looks and one guy even winked at me. I guess Gerard saw 'cause he said 'he's with me,' and I didn't get anymore winks from creepy, drunk ass dudes. Did Gerard drink? I knew he smoked but I didn't know anything else. He took me into the kitchen and went straight for the fridge. He opened it up and grabbed two cups from inside. He handed me one of them. I just looked at it.

"It's not alcohol. I don't drink." Well I guess that answers my question. I took a sip. It was pretty good, but I don't know what it is. It tastes fruity and it's very tart. He then led me over to a table where a bunch of guys with two girls each were sitting.

"Hey Tony, I brought a new victim." He just smiled at me. I knew he was joking...I think...

"What's the kid's name?" The man I presume to be Tony asked Gerard.

"Ah. Frank, Tony. Tony, Frank," he introduced us. I just nodded my head at him and he did the same. I looked around while Gerard talked to Tony. I didn't hear much of their conversation because the music is extremely loud. I soon felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wanna dance?" Gerard asked me. Holy shit...

"Um..." I shrugged. I had never danced with a guy, let alone anybody before. The only time I have is with my 10 year old cousin at her mom's wedding. And I was 6 at that time.

"Come on. It'll be fun." He pulled me out to the floor where there was a mass of people moving, grinding, and throwing themselves at each other. Gulp...

"I've never done this before." I told him. I had thrown my drink away before we came out here and so did he.

"Don't worry." OK. He grabbed my hands and put them around his neck. Wow...He put his hands on my waist and pulled me into him. Oh God, we're touching... He slipped one of his legs in between mine, and he started to move. Slow at first, but then he started faster as I got more comfortable.

We were halfway into the song and I was trying my hardest to think of things other than our crotches rubbing together. Anything, including my...father. I couldn't believe I was thinking of him but I had to stop myself from getting a hard-on. I did not want to ruin anything by him finding out that I like him as more than a friend.

The bad thing was is that it wasn't working. I could feel myself growing and I had a gut feeling that he could too. Before anything else happened, I tore myself away from him, running through the crowd of people, through the hallway, and out the front door. I looked around for some place to hide and I saw that there was an abandoned tree-house, so I went over and climbed into it. I sat there and cried for about five minutes, until I heard someone climbing. I quickly wiped my eyes before whoever it was came into view.

"I thought you might be up here." Fuck! It's Gerard...

"This is where I came too," He smiled at me. I just gave him a 'what do you mean?' look. He laughed a little bit.

"You're little problem? I got one too the first time dancing with a guy." Fuck...


	7. Everytime We Touch

_Frank POV_

"You're little problem? I got one too the first time dancing with a guy." Fuck...

I just looked at him. I knew he felt it! Shit! I have blown it! What was he thinking right now? I bet he hates me now. Not that he ever liked me that much anyway. I mean, why would he? I'm just a little outcast who has no friends and used to be his father's punching bag. Who would ever love me...?

"Frank?" he asked. My head shot up and I looked into his eyes. They were filled with concern. But, for me?

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, I got one the first time dancing with a guy too." Maybe he didn't know. He didn't think that I liked him. Thank God...

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked me. I really didn't want to go back inside. I didn't like it that much. I liked the whole Gerard part, but not the party.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" He smiled at me. Then he thought a moment.

"You wanna go back to my place? We can watch movies or something." Wow... I am getting a chance to back to Gerard's house? Fuck yea!"

I smiled and shook my head. He smiled and started climbing down and I followed. We started back to his car but he forgot to tell Tony he was leaving. He told me to get in the car and to start it, so I did. A few minutes later he came running up to the car and got in. He pulled out and started in, I guess, the way to his house. We soon pulled up to a tall building. Did he live by himself? I guess so. This place wasn't very big from the looks of it.

He pulled into the parking lot and parked in an empty space. We got out and I followed him into the building. He waved at some old lady and we walked to the stairs. I guess they didn't have an elevator. He opened a door and started climbing stairs. I followed behind him. You know why. Getting to look at that ass of his. Oh it was so perfect, just like the rest of him.

He stopped at a floor and walked through another door, leading down a hallway. He pulled out his keys and stopped at a door, unlocking it. He ushered me inside and told me to sit where ever. I walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Mikes?" he called out. Who is Mikes?

"I guess he's not home." He paused for a moment. "My brother, Mikey," he added. Oh. I thought he had a boyfriend or something.

We had decided to watch horror movies. We were now on Texas Chainsaw Massacre. God this movie is scary. I was now lying on the floor, not because he made me, because I love the floor, and he was lying down on the couch.

I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. It was fuckin' freezing. My teeth were chattering like crazy by now. I don't know why I'm cold, I'm usually sweating. But not here. I guess Gerard noticed because he went into another room and grabbed a blanket, putting it over me.

"Sorry. We keep it ice box temperature in here," he laughed. A little while later I was still freezing my ass off. I heard him climb off the couch and he made his way over to me. He lifted up the blanket and climbed in. I rolled over so I was on my back and I could see what he was doing. He put his arms around me and I tensed up. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to rape you or anything." If only he knew...

I allowed him to continue with what he was doing. He put his arms back around me, pulling me close to his body. He put one of legs so it was over mine, but more like over my crotch. Fuck...He rested his head on my shoulder and pulled the blanket around us.

"Are you any warmer?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Yea, I am actually." I looked over and saw that he was smirking at me. Why Lord?

He moved his leg slightly, rubbing across my crotch, creating a friction that felt really good. I bit my lip, thinking of other things, but it never works. I was hoping he wouldn't feel anything. He moved again, and I couldn't take it. I felt the blood immediately rush down there. I knew he felt because he looked at me. I sat straight up, him falling off of me in the process.

"Frank?" He sat up too. He tried pulling back the blankets but I grabbed a hold of them before he could get them off. He let go and laughed a little.

"Frank? Look at me." I turned my head but I didn't look right at him. I couldn't do it.

He grabbed my chin and looked right into my eyes. He smiled a little and crashed his lips onto mine. He moved his hand so it was on the side of my face and the other on my lower back. He moved his lips along with mine, and I felt him run his tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let him in. God, he did taste good.

We explored each other's mouths a bit, and then he moved and started playing with my lip ring. He was pulling on it and sucking on it. I let out a moan and I felt him smile against my lips.

We pulled apart after a few minutes of that. We just looked at each other, smiling. He did like me...


	8. One of the Boys

_Frank POV_

**Next weekend**

It has been the best week I have ever had. Gee and me spent a hell of a lot of time together, and I enjoyed it very much. I was spending time with the one and only person I have ever loved and it was getting better each day. I hadn't told him about my life but I was planning to, when I was ready.

It was now Friday and Gee was bringing over a few friends to my place. My mom was out of town on some job offering and I had the house to myself. She said she didn't mind if I had a few friends over, so it was Okay.

I was at home, getting ready to meet Gerard's friends. I had met Mikey already and he was a cool guy. He liked me and was Okay with the fact that I was dating his brother. Yes I said it. I am dating Gerard! I don't think things are moving too fast. He hasn't tried anything with me and I was grateful. I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I'm still not over my father but I am slowly getting there.

I heard the doorbell ring and I knew who it was immediately. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. I saw Gee standing there with Mikey, and two other guys. One had a huge fro and the other was a blonde and he had a beard thing going on. I smiled and invited them in. I hugged Gee and we went into the lounge area.

"Frank, this is Bob, Ray, and you already know Mikey. Guys, this is Frank." They said hi to me and I did the same. Mikey had brought some movies and we were going to watch all of them tonight, according to Bob.

Mikey was sat on the floor, hogging all of the pillows, Bob and Ray were in chairs on either side of Gee and I, who were sitting on the couch. Mikey picked out a movie, and it turned out to be The Nightmare before Christmas. I love this movie. It will never get old.

About half an hour into the movie, Gerard moved so he had his back on the arm rest, and he brought his feet up. I moved over to him, and he moved a little so I could lay on him. I rested my head on his chest and he put his arms around me. I loved being in his arms like this. He made me feel so carefree. I felt like he could protect me from anything and everything. In all honesty, I think he could.

I looked down at Mikey, and I realized that he was asleep. I looked at Bob and Ray, and they were also asleep. Gerard had his eyes on the TV and I smiled at him. He looked down at me and smiled back.

"Everybody's asleep." I said. He looked around and laughed a little.

"Pussies can't handle a late night," Gerard snickered.

"I heard that," Bob said. We both looked at him. He just smiled.

"I thought you were asleep," I asked.

"I was, but Mikey's sawing logs right in front of me." He stretched and got up. "Got any food in this house?"

We followed Bob into the kitchen and dug for food. About five minutes later, Ray walked in.

"Damn, that kid can snore…" he said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"We know…" Bob said.

After a while, we eventually made it back to the lounge. We continued watching movies. Bob put in The Cat in the Hat. I've seen this movie so many times I can recite all the words by heart. I'm glad I wasn't alone, as Ray could do the same.

One by one the guys slowly fell asleep. I looked around at the guys that were in my house. I've never had people stay here before, let alone care for me like Gerard does. It felt so amazing.


	9. Words I Couldn't Say

_Frank POV_

"Alright, see you guys later!" Gerard called out as we were pulling out of my driveway. I was staying at Gerard's place tonight. Mikey was staying with Bob and Ray.

Before I knew it, we were pulling into an empty space in the parking lot. When we got out, Gerard took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together and we walked into the building, making our way towards his apartment.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked me. I just shrugged. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. Well, he tried anyway. I tensed up at his touch. I couldn't help it. I was OK with the hand holding and me touching him, just not the other way around. He backed up off of me and looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Frank, I don't mean to sound like a dick, but...why can't I touch you?" he pleaded with me. I looked at my feet, not wanting to answer. I just shrugged again. He put his hand on my shoulder and I flinched.

"See?" he said, taking his hand off of me. "Every time I touch you, you either tighten up or flinch. Frankie, baby. Please? You know you can tell me anything." He held out his hand and I took it. He led me to his bedroom and we sat down on the bed.

"I don't..." I tried, but the words just won't come out.

"You don't what, babe?" He just looked at me with those beautiful, hazel orbs of his; filled with love and care, concern for me. I love this man...

"...where to start? I mean, he's the reason why I am so messed up. Why I am always alone, why my mother tries to hide the bruises...but it never works..." I broke down into tears.

Gerard looked as if he was trying to decide if to hold me, or just stay there. I moved closer to him, wanting to feel his embrace. He gently put his arms around me, and I fought off my urge to flinch. I cried into his shoulder for a good five minutes, before I decided to carry on. I needed to tell Gerard about my life, why I am so scared of him. I just don't want to get hurt anymore...

"I can't remember when or why it started. My father came home late one night, with whiskey on his breath. My mom and I were sitting on the couch, watching TV. He barged in, and grabbed my mother and threw her on the ground. He basically dragged me upstairs and told me to stay in my room until the next day."

"The next thing I hear is skin on skin; my father's hand on my mother's face. I slowly crept out of my room, trying not to make any sound. I don't even remember how old I was, just that I was old enough to know what was happening."

"I looked down the stairs and saw my mother on the floor. My father was on top of her, beating her, kicking her. I was so shocked by what I saw. My father was always so loving, so caring. He never laid a finger on me or my mom. He wouldn't harm a fly. He was a perfect gentleman to her, to everyone. I don't know what made him lose it...I still don't."

"He got off of her, and I ran back into my room. I hear him coming up the stairs. He almost tore the door off of its hinges, coming in. I was lying in my bed, pretending to be asleep. He grabbed my arm and threw me on the floor. He was beating me, kicking me, just like he did my mother. I don't remember much. I blacked out."

"This continued. Every night he would come home, smashed off his face. Beat my mother, and then beat me. He'd even make me watch her, and made her watch me while he did his beating. I'll never forget the look on my mother's face, the first time he made her watch. She was so pale, looking like she was dead. She had no emotion in her face, but I could see it all in her eyes; pleading with me, to just hang on."

"It wasn't until I was a teenager when he...he..." I couldn't finish it. It was too hard to bear.

"Frankie..." I could tell he was crying by the way his voice was breaking. "Does he...does he rape you?" I broke down into a new set of tears. He held me tight and I cried into his shoulder. I couldn't believe that I had told someone. It felt so good to let it all out.

"Frankie? As long as I am here, he will never harm you ever again." He kissed at my temple, still holding me.

"He, he did leave us. But I just can't escape the feeling that he will be back..."


End file.
